Control
by Johanna Black
Summary: "I didn't mean-" Paul yelled."I know." Sam said, nodding. Pause."I mean, she just started-" "I know." Pual screws up BIG time and he has to fix it before he loses her. PaulOC series of oneshots PLEASE R&R! YOU'LL GET COOKIES!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random one-shot I came up with in math class. Lemme know what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Paul or Sam. But I own Diana….YA!**

**Control**

"I didn't mean-" Paul yelled.

"I know." Sam said, nodding.

Pause.

"I mean, she just started-"

"I know." Paul sighed and ran a hand through his hair and stared out the window while Sam looked at him from the table; a rainstorm raged outside.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Paul asked, looking at Sam, who just shook his head.

"This is your problem, not mine. " Sam said, shaking his head. Paul let out a frustrated growl before Sam said, "But, I will tell you that if you don't go out there and find her, you will never forgive yourself. That's how I felt after I hurt Emily."

Paul nodded and left, heading to the forest. As the trees thickened out, he undressed and strapped his pants to his leg before phasing. He felt his senses heightened and sniffed around for a moment before catching her scent. He would find her. He would fix this.

* * *

He found her sitting on a log in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. The rain was coming down harder now; her short brown hair was plastered to her back. She didn't have a sweatshirt. She didn't have an umbrella. She was just…there. Paul phased back into a human and pulled on his pants. He stood behind her and said,

"Hey."

She didn't move. She didn't flinch. She just said,

"Hey," back.

Paul sat next to her.

"So what's up?"

"Nothing. Just…thinking." Paul cringed.

"What about?" he asked. She shook her head.

"This crazy dream I had a couple of hours ago. You turned into a wolf." She laughed. Paul shook his head.

"Di (pronounced Dee)…Sweetie that wasn't a dream." Diana shook her head.

"Paul, things like that don't exist…and since when do you call me sweetie?" Diana asked, looking at Paul inquisitively with her blue-hazel. Paul scowled.

"Then I don't exist. I'm a werewolf, Diana." Diana rolled her eyes.

"Dude, honestly, you're taking this really far." Paul stood.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, I'll just show you."

'_There's no harm in that,' _he thought to himself, '_she's seen it already.'_

He phased. And she fell backwards off the log into the mud. Paul phased back and ran over to her.

"Diana? Diana, are you alright?" Diana blinked a few times.

"Holy shit! You're a- you have fur!" Paul nodded.

"Yeah.."

"How did this happen?" Diana asked, putting a hand on Paul's cheek. Paul frowned.

"Do you remember all those bonfires we have? The ones where Sam was a little testy to let you come with me at first?"

"Yes." Diana said. There was a pause as realization dawned upon her face.

"The legends, the stories…they're-they're all-"

"True," Paul said, nodding. Diana let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"Do the others know-"

"Yes. There _are_ others actually. I'm not the only one who-" he was cut off by Diana sneezing multiple times. He put his hand on her forehead.

"We have to go so you don't get sick." He stood and helped her up.

"C'mon, Ill carry you." Paul said, pulling her close. A giant red blush immediately took over her face.

"What?" Paul asked curiously.

"You're…you're _naked_ Paul." Diana mumbled. Paul looked down and frowned.

"I thought I felt a draft," he said, playfully. Diana laughed, but hugged him close (despite the fact he was devoid of any clothing). Paul smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Let's go home." he heard her whisper.

**FIN! Okay, so that was my first Twilight fic EVER and I just got the DVD for New Moon and I love Paul and now I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop and let you review now! Ok! Thank you! Ciao! Au revior! Ja ne! BUH-BYE!**

***johanna Black***


	2. Chapter 2

"Diana-"

"Shut up Paul." she demanded, walking away from him into emily's house.

"What did you do?" Quil asked, staring after Diana in confusion.

"None of your business, man." Paul said through gritted teeth.

"Dude-"

"Quil, drop it." Sam ordered. He looked at Paul with a look of 'if you don't go now...' Paul nodded and went into the house. Diana sat at the table with Emily, eating a muffin. Emily looked up and patted Diana's hand.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Diana didn't look up to meet Paul's eyes. Emily patted him once in the shoulder before leaving.

Emily stood with Sam outside.

"Do you think it's really ok to leave them alone in the house? I'm worried that Paul might lose control again."

"I am too," said Sam, "but I'll keep my ears open."

There was total silence in the room. The only way you would've been able to cut the tension was with a steak knife. A very strong steak knife.

"Diana."

No answer.

"Diana."

"Paul." she responded. Paul groaned.

"Don't do this to me Di."

"I'm not doing anything, Paul."

"Exactly!" Paul yelled. Diana was taken aback. The only time Paul had yelled at her was when they were five and she had taken his blueberry slushie.

"You never do anything! You're never there-"

"I'm never there? Who's always waiting up for you when you get home? Who covers your ass for you in class and does all of your homework."

"No, I-" Paul cut himself off and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't mean that kind of support. I mean... I always wake up alone. And I hate that."

Diana sighed.

"Paul, if I stayed over at night, i would get in so much trouble."

"I know." Paul muttered through gritted teeth.

"I remember last time."

Last time had been absolute torture for the both of them.

Diana had accidentally fallen asleep at Paul's house one night and her mother woke up to find her not in her bed. When she found out Diana was at Paul's house and had spent the night there, she was furious. Diana and Paul weren't allowed to see each other for two months.

They found ways to meet, of course, but it was for painfully short for both of them.

"There has to be some way we can spend more time together." Paul said, moving over to where Diana sat. He put his hands on her shoulders and began to massage gently. She chuckled a bit.

"If anyone needs a massage right now, it's you, baby." Paul grinned. He knew everything was ok when she called him baby. He didn't like being called that in front of his pack members but when they were alone he held no qualms against it. It actually kinda turned him on.

He bent down and gently nipped at her at her earlobe. Diana let out a moan.

"Paul-"

"Ssh…" He whispered. He began to move his hands lower, down over her shoulder and made a move to push her shirt off of her shoulder.

"ALRIGHT, YOU'VE MADE UP! WE'RE COMING IN NOW!" Sam yelled out. Paul and Diana laughed. Diana stood up and kissed Paul.

"I'm sorry." Paul muttered, nuzzling Diana's neck.

"Me too."

**OK! Should I continue? Yes? No?**


End file.
